Love Endures Forever
by Jack's Lady of '87
Summary: Jack and Janet's love will go through good and bad times. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

Jack woke up from a deep sleep. He looked over at his clock. 7:30am, time to get up He gets up and walks over to the girls bedroom to peak into the open door. Terri has already gone to work, and Janet is laying on her bed, sound asleep. Jack smiles at her. She is so beautiful, but we're just friends, right? sure! Janet doesn't love me and I don't love her, I think. He walks over to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Janets alarm goes off at 8:00am and she reaches over to turn it off. Time to start another day she says to herself as she gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. She hears Jack in the kitchen making breakfast. She smiles to herself, I love that man, wait what am I saying?! After all, Jack and I are just friends! I couldn't possibly fall in love with my best friend, could I? She goes into the bathroom to take a shower.   
  
Janet walks into the kitchen "Morning Jack!" she says with a smile, "Sleep well?"   
  
"Yeah I guess, how about you?"  
  
"I slept fine!" "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Eggs Benedict"  
  
"Mmmmmm, Sounds Great!"  
  
"Dig in!"  
  
Janet and Jack enjoy their breakfast together. After they finish, They walk into the den together.  
  
"So Jack, What do you have planned for today?"  
  
"I thought I'd just hang out here, what about you?"  
  
"I think I'm going to drive my new car up to San Deigo to see my friend, Alex."  
  
"You be careful."  
  
"Ok Jack, Remember, I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know, I just don't want anything to happen to you" What did I mean by that?  
  
" Ok Jack, I'll be careful, Bye!"  
  
"Bye Janet!"  
  
That Janet, sometimes I love her to death! Jack smiles to himself. If only I knew whether or not she loves me back. Jack sighs to himself. He picks up a book and starts to read. After a while the telephone rings.  
  
"Hello? Yes this is Jack Tripper. WHAT?! Oh my God! I'll be there as soon as I can!" Jack runs over to Larry's to borrow his car, then drives off like a madman. 


	2. Tragedy Strikes

Jack rushes into the hospital where he finds Terri waiting for him.  
  
"Hey Terri, What happened?"  
  
"Janet was in a car accident."  
  
"Oh my God! How is she?"  
  
Terri looks down  
  
"Come on Terri! How is she?"  
  
"I'll let you talk to Dr. Anderson"  
  
"Hello Mr. Tripper. I'm afraid your friend Janet has been in a very bad accident."  
  
"Oh God!" He starts to cry.  
  
"The next 24 hours will be very criticle."  
  
"May I see her?"  
  
"Of course, right this way"   
  
He leades Jack to Janet's room. Janet is laying on a hospital bed unconscious.  
  
"Oh Janet! Why did this have to happen to you? I love you more than anything in this world!"   
  
He kisses her forehead.  
  
"God, Please take care of my friend Janet."  
  
Jack stays with Janet through the night. The next morning, the doctor has news.  
  
"Mr. Tripper, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Janet is going to live."  
  
"That's wonderful! What's the bad news?"  
  
"The bad news is that she is paralyzed from the neck down."  
  
"Oh God!"  
  
"She will be in a wheel chair for the rest of her life, and she will need help with everything she does. I'm very sorry."  
  
Jack thinks to himself I can't believe it! Why did this have to happen to Janet! It should have happened to me instead! Janet doesn't deserve this!  
  
Terri enters the room.  
  
"Oh Terri! What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know Jack, but we must be strong for Janet."  
  
"Yeah, You're right. I just can't stand to see her like this!"  
  
"Me either!"  
  
They hold each other and cry together. 


	3. A Little Light at the End of the Tunnel

Janet awakes and finds herself in the hospital. What am I doing here? She tries to get up, but she has no feeling below her neck. Oh my God! I can't feel anything! She looks over and sees Jack asleep in a chair. She calls out to him.  
  
"Jack! Jack help me!"  
  
"Janet! You're awake!"  
  
"Yes I'm awake! What's going on? I can't feel anything?"  
  
Jack begans to tear up. "Oh Janet, you were in an accident."  
  
"I was? Well, why can't I feel my arms and legs?"  
  
"Janet, I'd rather tell you anything else in the world!"  
  
"Oh God Jack! What is it?!"  
  
"You're paralyzed from the neck down."  
  
"Oh.... Oh my."  
  
Jack is balling " Oh God Janet! I'm so sorry! You don't deserve this!" He lays his head on her chest and cries.  
  
Janet is in shock and cannot speak. I'll never walk again! I'll never have children, I won't even be able to feed myself! She starts to cry.  
  
"Oh Janet! I'll take care of you! I'll stay with you 24/7!"  
  
"Jack, you don't have to do that! You have your own life to live! Don't waste it on me!"  
  
"But Janet, I won't be wasting my life! I'm your friend and I want to take care of you!"  
  
"Alright Jack, If that's what you want."  
  
He kisses her forehead.  
  
"I love you Janet" What did I mean by that?  
  
"I love you too" I have for a long time, but I won't tell you that, not now.  
  
Janet is released from the hospital, and Jack and Terri take her home. 


	4. Life At Home

"Good Morning Janet!"  
  
"Jack! What are you doing in here?!"  
  
"I made you breakfast! Come on!"  
  
Jack gently lifts Janet into her wheel chair and rolls her into the kitchen.  
  
"Eggs and Bacon."  
  
"Mmmm Looks good!"  
  
"Here you go."  
  
Jack feeds Janet her breakfast.  
  
"Was that good?"  
  
"It was great! Thankyou Jack!"  
  
He leans down and she kisses him on the cheek. Jack wanted to lean in and passionately kiss her, but he didn't want Janet to feel taken advantage of. I'll tell her how I feel, when the time is right.  
  
Janet looks over at Jack washing the dishes. I wish he would pick me up in his arms and kiss me, but who am I kidding? He probably doesn't feel the same way about me.  
  
"Listen Jack, normally I wouldn't ask you this, but Terri has gone to work, and I feel so dirty from being in that hospital, I need a bath, & I..."  
  
"Say no more Janet, I'll be happy to help!"  
  
Janet was a little embaressed as Jack gave her a sponge bath, after all, he'd never seen her naked before.  
  
Jack thought about making some leud remark about Janet being naked, but he sensed her embaressment and knew that wasn't the right thing for him to do. Jack finished bathing Janet and put her clothes on her. He then took a brush and brushed her hair.  
  
"There, now you look beautiful!"  
  
"Not Quite, but thankyou Jack, your help means a lot to me. I appreciate that you didn't take advantage of the situation."  
  
Jack looks at her lovingly "Oh Janet! I could never do that to you! Do you need anything?"  
  
"Could you push me over by the couch so I can watch tv?"  
  
"I'll do that and I think I'll watch with you, if you don't mind."  
  
"I'd be delighted."  
  
Jack and Janet watched a Happy Days marathon for 3 hours until Janet feel asleep. Jack wheeled her to her bedroom and gently layed her on the bed. Oh Janet! As soon as the time is right, I'm going to tell you how I really feel! He smiles at her and kisses her cheek.  
  
"I love you!" He wispers to her.  
  
Later, Terri walks in the door.  
  
"Hi Jack!"  
  
"Hey Ter!"  
  
"Where's Janet?"  
  
"She's asleep."  
  
"How did it go today?"  
  
"Oh fine! I fed Janet her breakfast and we watched tv together until she feel asleep."  
  
Jack decided not to mention the bath, he didn't want to embaress Janet.  
  
"Oh, that's great!"  
  
"Terri, Can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Of course Jack! What is it?"  
  
"There's no easy way to say this, but I've fallen in love with Janet, and I don't know how to tell her."  
  
"Just tell her the truth, and if you want my opinion, I think she feels the same way about you!"  
  
"Thanks Ter!" kisses her cheek. "I knew I could count on you!"  
  
"Well I'm beat! I think I'll turn in early!"  
  
"Me too, Goodnight Terri!"  
  
"Goodnight Jack!"  
  
Later that night, Janet awakes from a horrible nightmare. She is crying and eagerly searching for help.  
  
"Jack! Jack!"  
  
Jack runs into the room.  
  
"What's the matter Janet?! Are you ok?"  
  
"No, I had a horrible nightmare! I need you Jack! Please, will you hold me?"  
  
"Of course I will!"  
  
He lies next to her on the bed and wraps his arms around her.  
  
"It's ok baby, I'm here, I'm here and I'm not going to leave you."  
  
"Oh Jack! I'm so scared!"  
  
"I know Janet, it's ok, it's all over now."  
  
He gently strokes her hair.  
  
" Jack please don't leave me!"  
  
"Oh Janet! I'll never leave you! I'll always be here for you!"  
  
Jack stayed with her throughout the night and held her close. He wanted to protect her, to help her not to be afraid. I can't stand seeing her like this! She's so scared from that nightmare, and I can't promise her that it won't happen again! I'm helpless! Jack sheds a tear and it lands on top of Janet's head.  
  
"I'm here for you baby, I love you!"  
  
kisses her forehead. 


	5. News

Jack and Terri take Janet to the doctor for a follow up exam. The doctor gives Jack and Terri some news.  
  
"Jack, Terri, Janet looks a lot better! I have gone through and reviewed her xrays and made 2 discovers."  
  
"Really? What are they?"  
  
"Well, there is a possibility that Janet could have some episodes of amnesia, but don't worry, if she does they're only temporary."  
  
"And the other discovery?"  
  
"I don't want you two to tell Janet about this, because it's a Very slim possibility."  
  
"Ok, We won't. What is it?"  
  
"Well, it is slightly possible that her feeling could come back and that she could walk again."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Just remember, it is a very slim chance."  
  
"Ok, Thankyou doctor!"  
  
They take Janet back home. Jack wheels her over by the couch.  
  
"Wanna watch tv Janet?"  
  
She looks at him curiosly. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Of course you do! We've lived together for 8 years now!"  
  
"Oh, that's nice, What's your name?"  
  
Jack is a little saddened that she doesn't know him. "My name is Jack Tripper."  
  
"Ok, Hi Jack! Could you tell me what my name is?"  
  
"Your name is Janet Wood."  
  
"Oh ok. Jack, Are you and I married, or do we just live together?"  
  
Jack is a little surprised. " We share the appartment with a girl named Terri Alden. She is working at the hospital."  
  
"Oh wow! I've always wanted roomates! So, are you and I just friends?"  
  
"Yes, we're best friends."  
  
"Jack, I'm feeling tired, may I go to bed?"  
  
"Sure! Here, I'll help you."  
  
Jack takes her to bed, then goes back into the den to watch tv.  
  
Boy, I hope she gets over this amnesia soon, I want to tell her how I really feel when she will be able to remember! 


	6. Confessions

Jack & Janet are in the den watchin tv together. Jack decides it's time to tell Janet what's on his mind.  
  
"Janet?"  
  
"Yes Jack?"  
  
"There's something I need to tell you.."  
  
"Really? Well, what is it?"  
  
"I'm in love."  
  
"That's great! With who?" I knew it! I knew he liked someone else!  
  
"Well, It's you Janet."  
  
Janet is a little surprised. "Me?! You're really in love with me?!"  
  
"That's Right."  
  
Janet just sits there in silence.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
"Oh Jack, I....I'm just so happy! I love you too!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes! Really!"  
  
"This is great!"  
  
"Jack, come here."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He leans over to her and they kiss. She parts her lips to allow access for Jack's tongue.  
  
"That was great!"  
  
"Yeah! Janet, you are so beautiful!"  
  
"Oh Jack! Stop it!"  
  
They laugh  
  
" This is wonderful! I can finally tell you that I love you and know that you love me back!"  
  
"Yeah Jack, I feel the same way!"  
  
"Janet, will you go with me to the movies on Friday?"  
  
"Of course I will! I can't wait!"  
  
"Me either!"  
  
Jack and Janet enjoyed the rest of the afternoon discussing plans for their long awaited date. 


	7. The Date

Terri is in the bathroom with Janet helping her get ready for the big date, while Jack is in his room getting ready.  
  
"Oh Terri! I'm so excited!"  
  
"Me too Janet! I hope you guys have a great time!"  
  
They go in the den together to wait for Jack  
  
"What movie are you guys going to see?"  
  
"Grease."  
  
"I hear that's a great movie!"  
  
Jack enters the room.  
  
"Good evening Madam." Kisses Janet's hand. "Shall we?"  
  
"Lets!, Bye Terri!"  
  
"Bye Janet! Have fun!"  
  
Jack & Janet enjoy the movie, especially all of the kissing scenes between Olivia Newton John & John Travolta. Afterwards, they go to the Regal Begal.  
  
"What did you think of the movie Janet?"  
  
"It was great! John Travolta was so hot!"  
  
"Hotter than yours truely?"  
  
"Oh Jack! You're much better looking than him!"  
  
"Why Thankyou!"  
  
"Jack, I had a wonderful time tonight! I love being with you."  
  
"I had a great time too! Janet, Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Of course I will! Jack, I love you!"  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
Jack leans over to Janet and they kiss.  
  
"Are you ready to go home?"  
  
"Sure Jack, Let's go."  
  
They arrive back at the apartment.  
  
"Thankyou for a lovely evening Jack."  
  
"My pleasure! Come here!"  
  
He gives her a passionate kiss.  
  
"Goodnight Janet."  
  
"Goodnight Jack."  
  
Jack watches as Janet rolls herself to her room. When she gets to the door, she turns to look back at him.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"I love you too Janet!"  
  
She smiles at him, then goes into her room and shuts the door. Jack smiles to himself. I'm so glad that she loves me back!  
  
Jack enters his room and goes to bed. 


	8. Romance

Chapter 8 Romance   
  
Jack wakes up early to cook Janet's breakfast. Terri has already gone for work. He goes into Janet room to wake her.  
  
"Morning Sweetheart!" kisses her.  
  
"Morning Jack, mmm, What smells so good?!"  
  
"Just some French Toast, Bacon, Eggs and oatmeal that I made."  
  
"Wow Jack! Thanks!"  
  
Jack feeds Janet her breakfast, then helps her get dressed.  
  
"Janet, I want you to know that I love you!"  
  
"I love you too Jack!"  
  
They start kissing. Janet pulls away, breathless.  
  
"Jack, We need to take it easy, ok?"  
  
"I'm sorry Janet, I guess I got carried away."  
  
"It's ok Jack, I really love you, but I made a commitment to my parents and to myself that I would stay a virgin until my wedding night."  
  
"I respect that commitment. Janet, you know that I would never force you to do something that you're not comfortable with."  
  
"I know Jack, I just wanted to tell you that."  
  
"That's what I love about you Janet Wood, you're not afraid to be honest with me, and I promice to always be honest with you."  
  
"Thankyou Jack, That means a lot to me."  
  
"Jack, I've been cooped up in this house for a while now, why don't you & I go to the beach?"  
  
"Sounds great to me!"  
  
Jack & Janet spend the afternoon at the beach. Later, they sit on the sand together to watch the sunset.  
  
"Oh Jack, This is so beautiful!"  
  
"No Janet, You're so beautiful!"  
  
"I love you Jack!"  
  
"I love you too Janet!"  
  
They Kiss. 


	9. Commitment

Chapter 9 Commitment   
  
Jack is at home cooking dinner and waiting for Janet & Terri to come back from shopping. Jack hears the door open, and runs into the den to see his beloved Janet.  
  
"Hey baby! I missed you!"   
  
"I missed you more!"  
  
They kiss  
  
"Oh come on you guys!"  
  
"Sorry Ter! I'm glad to see you too!" Jack kisses her on the cheek.  
  
"That's better!"  
  
They Laugh.  
  
"Mmm, Something smells good Jack!"  
  
"Oh, it's just some duck a l'orange I wipped up."  
  
"Sounds delicious!"  
  
They sit down together and enjoy Jack's meal.  
  
"Well, I think I'll turn in early, Goodnight you two!"  
  
"Night Ter!"  
  
"We're finally alone!"  
  
"So we are, What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"This." He raps his arms around her and kisses her passionately.  
  
"That was great Jack!"  
  
Jack kisses her neck.  
  
"Janet, There's something I want to ask you.."  
  
"Ok, Go ahead."  
  
"Will you be my girl, I mean, I know that you're my girlfriend, but I want us to, you know.."  
  
"Go Steady?"  
  
"Yeah! That's it! Go steady! What do you think?"  
  
"Jack, I'd love to go steady with you!"  
  
"Oh Janet!"  
  
Jack starts nibbling on her ear.  
  
"Jack.."  
  
"Ok Janet, I'll stop."  
  
"No Jack! I wanted to tell you that I like it!"  
  
"Oh! OK!"  
  
Jack kisses her neck and nibbles on her ears.  
  
"Oh Jack! That feels so good!"  
  
"I love you Janet!"  
  
"I love you more!"  
  
They kiss. They sit together and enjoy each others company until tiredness gets the best of them.  
  
"Goodnight Baby!"  
  
"Goodnight Jack!"   
  
They sleep like babies in love. 


	10. Happiness

Chapter 10 Happiness   
  
It's Valentines Day. Jack and Janet have been going steady for about 6 months. Jack has something on his mind, and seeks Terri's advice.  
  
"Hey Ter, Can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Sure Jack! What is it?"  
  
"Terri, you know how much I love Janet, I mean, I'd do anything for her."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"Well, I want to ask her to marry me."  
  
"Oh Jack! That's wonderful!"  
  
"You think she will say yes?"  
  
"Of course I do! She loves you!"  
  
"Thanks Terri! I feel a lot better now!"  
  
"Anytime!"  
  
Jack kisses her.  
  
"Well, I'm off to work Ter! Janet, could you come here for a sec?"  
  
"Sure Jack, what is it?"  
  
"Janet, I want you to meet me at the Bistro at 8:00 tonight."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there!"  
  
"Great! Bye Janet!" Kisses her. "Bye Terri!"  
  
"Bye Jack!"  
  
Jack works hard at the Bistro to prepare a special dinner for Janet. He looks down at his watch. 8:00, she should be here any minute. Janet enters.  
  
"Hey Jack!"  
  
"Hey Baby!" Kisses her. "Happy Valentines Day!"  
  
"Happy Valentines Day to you too Jack!"  
  
"Have a seat."  
  
"Why Thankyou."  
  
"Ta Da! It's your favorite, Chateu Brion!"  
  
"It looks delicious!"  
  
"A toast! To us!"  
  
"To us!"  
  
They enjoy the dinner. For dessert, Jack brings out a chocolate heart and places it in front of Janet.  
  
"Wow Jack! That's looks wonderful!"  
  
"Well, Go ahead, Open it!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Janet opens the heart and gasps when she sees what's inside.  
  
"Oh Jack! What a Gorgeous ring!"  
  
Jack gets down on one knee.  
  
"Janet Elizabeth Wood, Will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?"  
  
Janet manages to answer through her tears.  
  
"Oh Jack! Of course I will! I love you!"  
  
"Oh baby! I love you too!"  
  
They Kiss. 


	11. Concern

Chapter 11 Concern   
  
Janet wakes up. She can't believe that just last night, Jack proposed to her! She loves him very much, but she has some concerns. I really need to talk to him. She wakes Terri, who helps her up, and goes to Jack's room. Terri knocks for her, then walks away.  
  
"Come in"  
  
Janet uses her new electric chair to enter his room.  
  
"Jack, honey, we need to talk."  
  
"Sure baby, What is it?"  
  
"Jack, you know that I love you with all of my heart, and I know that you love me, but I can't help but wonder why you want to marry me? I mean, you have to feed me, bathe me, dress me, not to mention the fact that we won't be able to have an intimate relationship. You could have any girl you wanted, so why me?"  
  
"Janet Elizabeth Wood, I picked you because I love you more than anything else in the whole world! Who cares if I have to take care of you? I enjoy doing it! As for being intimate, Your feeling may come back someday, but if it doesn't, I'll love you and stay with you no matter what! Do you understand?!"  
  
Tears spill down Janet's face.  
  
"I understand, I'm so sorry that I doubted you! I love you Jackson Lee Tripper!"  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
They kiss.  
  
"Hey Janet?"  
  
"Yes Jack?"  
  
"Don't ever call me by my real name, ok?"  
  
"Ok Jack!"  
  
They Laugh. 


	12. Surprise

Chapter 12 Surprise   
  
Janet awakes. She reaches with her hand to remove a stray her on her face. She stops suddenly. I'm not supposed to be able to move! What's going on? Her leg itches, so she reaches down to scratch it. Oh my God! I can feel my legs too! She look over to tell Terri, but she has already left for work. She decides to get Jack.  
  
"Jack!! Get in here quick!!!!!"  
  
Jack runs into her room.  
  
"What's wrong honey?! Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Then why did you yell at me like that?"  
  
"Look!"  
  
Janet puts her arms around him and hugs him.  
  
"You brought me in here for that?! Why I oughta, Wait, Janet! You can move! It's a miracle!"  
  
He picks her up and twirls her around.  
  
"Be careful Jack!"  
  
"Sorry! I'm just so happy for you!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
They kiss.  
  
A few hours later, Terri arrives home from work to take Janet dress shoping.  
  
"Hey Ter! Janet has a surprise for you!"  
  
Janet walks over to Terri.  
  
"Hey Terri!" She hugs her.  
  
"Oh Janet! It's wonderful!"  
  
Terri & Janet cry together.  
  
"Well Janet, Let's go shopping!"  
  
They find the perfect dress! White and strapless with small pearls around the top.  
  
"Today has been a wonderful day Terri, I'm glad that I could spend it with you!"  
  
"Me too Janet!"  
  
They walk back to the apartment. 


	13. Preparation

This is a short, yet important chapter.  
  
Chapter 13 Preparation   
  
Jack is busy cooking food for the wedding. I can't believe that Janet and I are getting married tomorrow! He leans his head out the kitchen door.  
  
"Janet! Could you come here for a minute?"  
  
Janet enters the kitchen.  
  
"What is it honey?"  
  
"What do you think of the cake?"  
  
"Oh Jack! It's wonderful!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I can't believe that tomorrow I'll be Janet Tripper!"  
  
"Isn't it great?"  
  
"It sure is!"  
  
They kiss.  
  
"Did you hear from everyone honey?"  
  
"Yes Jack, Mr. & Mrs. Roper will be there, and Mr. Furley, and Larry, and Cindy, and Chrissy."  
  
"Great! And both of our parents are coming?"  
  
"Yes, they are."  
  
" I can't wait to be your husband Ms. Wood."  
  
"Oh Jack!"  
  
They kiss. Janet opens her mouth to allow Jack's tongue access.  
  
They break away, breathless.  
  
"That was great baby! I love you Janet!"  
  
"I love you too Jack!" 


	14. The Wedding

The moment you've all been waiting for!  
  
Chapter 14 The Wedding   
  
Jack stands next to Reverend Snow in Apartment 201. Larry, his best man, stands next to him, while Janet's maid of honor, Terri, stands on the other side. Chrissy, The Ropers, Mr. Furley, and Jack and Janet's parents are also present. The door to Janet and Terri's bedroom opens, and Janet comes out with her father.  
  
Tears well up in Jack's eyes as his bride to be makes her way towards him. Reverend Snow starts the ceremony.  
  
"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."  
  
Jack looks deeply into Janet's eyes. They mouth "I love you" to each other.  
  
"Jackson Lee Tripper" Jack gets a disgusted look on his face at the mention of his real name.  
  
"Do you take Janet to be you lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Janet Elizabeth Wood, Do you take Jack to be you lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"At this time, Jack and Janet would like to express their love for each other."  
  
"Janet Elizabeth Wood, ever since I became your roomate, I knew that there was something special between us. No matter who had come and gone, you and I were always together. You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I love you with all of my heart."  
  
"Jackson Lee Tripper"  
  
"Oh man!"  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
"Jackson Lee Tripper, Ever since that day when you held me close after my dance teacher had used me, I knew that there was something there. You are the most wonderful, caring, and hilarious man in the entire world. I love you, always."  
  
"The Rings Please"  
  
Larry gives Reverend Snow the rings.  
  
"Jack, Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"Janet, Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."  
  
"With this ring... I thee wed."  
  
"What God has joined together let no man put asunder. By the power of God and the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."  
  
They Kiss.  
  
"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jack Tripper."  
  
Jack and Janet leave the apartment and go downstairs to Mr. Furley's apartment for the reception. 


	15. The Reception

Chapter 15 The Reception   
  
Jack and Janet enter Furley's apartment to see all of their friends. The first one they see is Chrissy.  
  
"Chrissy! It's so good to see you!"  
  
"Good to see you too Jack! Janet, you look beautiful!"  
  
"Thankyou Chrissy."  
  
"Hi Mrs. Roper!"  
  
"Hi Jack! Hi Janet!"  
  
"Stanley and I hope you two will be very happy together, don't we Stanley?"  
  
"Yeah, Sure."  
  
"Hey Jacko! Congratulations Buddy!"  
  
"Thanks Larry!"  
  
They hug, then Larry walks over to Janet.  
  
"Love you kiddo!" Kisses her on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too Larry."  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey Ter! I can't believe that Janet and I are finally married!"  
  
"Terri, what are you going to do when we move out?"  
  
"Oh Janet! Don't worry about me! Here, I want you to meet someone... This is Jack's cousin, Zack Tripper."  
  
"Zack!! I can't believe it! It's great to see you! What are you doing in LA?"  
  
"I got transfered to work at the hospital here and that's were I met Terri. We're getting married!"  
  
"That's great! Terri! Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"I guess in the excitment, I forgot!"  
  
They all laugh.  
  
Jack and Janet drive to the airport to board the plane to Hawaii for their honeymoon.   
  
"Jack honey? I thought you were afraid of flying?"  
  
"Not when I'm with you."  
  
"Oh Jack!"  
  
After a few hours of flying, they reach Hawaii.  
  
"Wow Jack! The beach is beautiful!"  
  
"Yeah, too bad we won't see it."  
  
"Why not?.... Oh Jack!"  
  
"Let's get to the hotel!"  
  
They arrive at the hotel. Jack carries Janet over the threshold.  
  
"Welcome to paradice Mrs. Tripper!"  
  
They kiss.  
  
Read the next chapter to see what happens on their honeymoon! 


	16. The Honeymoon

WARNING!! DETAILED LOVE SCENE!!  
  
Chapter 16 The Honeymoon   
  
Jack carries Janet into the hotel room. Jack lays her on the bed, then turns on some romantic music.  
  
"Jack honey, I'm going to go into the bathroom to change. I'll be right back."  
  
"Ok honey, don't be too long."  
  
A few minutes later Janet emerges from the bathroom wearing a black nightie.  
  
"Janet, You look very sexy!"  
  
Before Janet could reply, Jack had his arms around her, kissing her. Janet reached down and unzipped Jack's pants. Jack slowly removes Janet's nightie, and lies her on the bed.   
  
"Janet! You're so sexy!"  
  
Jack kisses Janet hungerly.   
  
"Oh Jack! I love you so much!"  
  
Jack's lips found that spot on Janet's neck. She moans in delight.   
  
"Oh Jack! that feels so good!"  
  
"I love you Janet! Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes! Right now!"  
  
Jack enters inside her. A wonderful feeling courses through their bodies. Janet kisses Jack's neck to encourage him to keep making love to her. Jack's moans in delight as his eyes roll back into his head. She starts to blow in his ear.  
  
"Oh Janet! Don't Stop! That feels great!"  
  
Jack kisses her and the moan pleasurably into each others mouths.  
  
"I love you Janet." Jack says through ragged breaths.  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
After a while, the love making stops, and they lie next to each other.   
  
"That was so good Janet! You are so sexy!"  
  
"So are you Jack!"  
  
They kiss for a while, then drift off to sleep in each other's arms. 


	17. Love and Devotion

WARNING! LOVE SCENE!  
  
Chapter 17 Love and Devotion   
  
Jack wakes up and looks down at the sleeping Janet in his arms. His thoughts go back to the night before and he smiles. He leans down and kisses her forehead. She stirs.  
  
"Morining Baby."  
  
"Morning Jack."  
  
Jack rolls over on top of Janet and starts kissing her. He undress himself as she pulls her nightie over her head.  
  
"I love you Janet. You're so sexy!"  
  
"You too Jack!"  
  
They kiss and moan into each others mouths. Jack leans over to whisper in Janet's ear.  
  
"You're the only one for me. I need you baby! I need you right now!"  
  
"Oh Jack! Take me!"  
  
He caresses her favorite spot as he enters inside her. She moans in pleasure and guides his mouth back to hers. She starts blowing in his ear, because she knows it drives him wild.   
  
"Oh Janet!"  
  
He kisses her all over, almost violently. She giggles and squels in delight!   
  
"I love you Mrs. Tripper!" He whispers into her ear."  
  
"Love you too Mr. Tripper!"  
  
Their eyes lock.  
  
"Janet, do I make you happy?"  
  
"Oh Jack! Of course you do! Do I make you happy?"  
  
Jack winks. "In every way!"  
  
"Oh Jack!" she laughs.  
  
After the love making stops, Jack stares at Janet.  
  
"What is it honey?"  
  
"I just can't believe that I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world!"  
  
"You're so wonderful Jack! You always say the sweetest things!  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm just good like that."  
  
She hits him with a pillow and he chases her into the den. 


	18. Tragedy Strikes Again

Chapter 18 Tragedy Strikes Again   
  
Jack walks up the stairs after a long day at work at the Bistro. He can't wait to see his beautiful wife, Janet. He opens the door.  
  
"Hey baby! I'm home!"  
  
"Hey Jack!" kisses him. "Have a good day?"  
  
"It was pretty good, but I think I pulled a muscle in my leg."  
  
"Let me see." She examines his leg. "You've got quite a bump there!"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Jack, I think you should go to the doctor."  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right. I'll go tomorrow."  
  
Jack awakes the next morning and heads off to see the doctor. He returns home where Janet is waiting for him.  
  
"Hey Jack, How did it go?"  
  
"Janet, I think you should sit down."  
  
"What is it Jack?"  
  
"Janet, the doctor says I have cancer in my leg."  
  
Janet just stares at Jack, her mouth open in horror.  
  
"Oh God Jack! What are we going to do?!"  
  
She wraps her arms around him tightly.  
  
"Don't worry Janet, I'm going to fight this!"  
  
"Oh Jack, You're so strong!"  
  
"I'm going to beat this Janet! I may never walk again, but I'm going to make it, I promice!"  
  
"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry!"  
  
Janet holds Jack tightly as tears stream down his face. That's one of only 2 times Janet has ever seen Jack cry. Seeing him cry causes tears to roll down her cheeks. They hold each other and cry together. 


	19. Coping

Sorry it took me so long to update!  
  
Chapter 19 Coping   
  
Jack and Janet are asleep. Janet has her hand securely around Jack's waste. Jack awakes suddenly and runs to the bathroom. Janet follows him. She stands behind Jack as he empties the contents of his stomach. He then wipes his face and sits down on the bathroom floor.  
  
"Oh Jack, I'm sorry. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, It's just the Chemo."  
  
Janet notices that her once strong and vibrant husband now looks weak and frail. His hair is starting to fall out.  
  
"Jack, why don't we get a nice cup of coffee."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Jack follows Janet downstairs. He puts on the coffee and they sit at a table together.  
  
"Jack honey, the doctor says you're doing better."  
  
"Yeah, I would feel a lot better if I wasn't on this Chemo."  
  
"I know honey."  
  
"It's not fair to you either Janet. I can't be the devoted husband you need, I mean we haven't even been able to be intimate in weeks."  
  
"Jack, I will always love you no matter what, you know that. You are still the most wonderful husband Jack Tripper."  
  
"I love you Janet."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He kisses her.   
  
Janet awakes the next morning early. She looks over at her sleeping husband and smiles. She can't wait to surprise him with the gift she bought. She places it next to him on the bed. A little while later, Jack awakes. He notices a bag lying next to him. He reaches inside and pulls out a Lakers cap. Attached to the cap is a note that reads: "To my wonderful husband Jack who'll always be a champion in my eyes." Tears stream down Jack's face. He is so greatful for such a wonderful and caring wife. He puts the cap on and gets up to look for Janet.   
  
"I like my present."  
  
"So I see."  
  
"Thankyou Janet. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"You're very welcome Jack. I love you sweetheart."  
  
"I love you too baby."  
  
They kiss. 


	20. The Miracle

Chapter 20 The Miracle   
  
Janet is driving Jack to the doctor for a check up. His last chemo treatment was 3 months ago. He seems to be feeling much better. Janet pulls into a parking space and she and Jack go inside to see Doctor Myers.   
  
"Hello Jack, Janet. How are you feeling today Jack?"  
  
"I feel much better now that the chemo is over."  
  
"I'm sure you do. Let me get some xrays of your leg."  
  
The doctor takes Jack for xrays while Janet waits. They soon return with the results.  
  
"Jack this is quite interesting, in fact, I'd say it's a miracle!"  
  
"Well, what is it Dr. Myers?"  
  
"The cancer in your leg is gone!"  
  
Jack and Janet stare at each other in shock.  
  
"Oh Janet! It is a miracle!"  
  
"Well Jack, I prayed for a miracle, I knew God wouldn't let us down!"  
  
They hug.  
  
"Thank you so much Doctor Myers!"  
  
"Your Welcome Jack. I'm just glad that you're ok."  
  
Jack and Janet go back to their apartment.  
  
"Oh Janet! It's been so long! I want you right now baby!"  
  
"Ok sexy! Come and get me!"  
  
He chases her into the bedroom. They quickly undress and fall onto the bed.   
  
"Oh Jack! I've missed you!"  
  
"Me too baby!"  
  
Jack kisses Janet all over. She moans pleasurably when he finds that favorite spot.   
  
"It's time we put up a shelf Mrs. Tripper!"  
  
"Jack, Shut up and kiss me!"  
  
They laugh. Jack kisses her passionatley as he enters inside her. They feel nothing but love and devotion for each other. Janet blows in Jack's ear, causing him to moan in delight. After the lovemaking is over, he kisses her neck and leans in to whisper in her ear.  
  
"I love you Janet Elizabeth."  
  
"I love you too Jackson Lee."  
  
"That's it! You're gonna get it now!"   
  
He throws a pillow at her and chases her out of the room. 


	21. Announcement

Short, but sweet chapter.  
  
Chapter 21 Announcement   
  
Janet comes home to talk to Jack.  
  
"Hey Jack! Did you have a good day?"  
  
"Yeah, It was pretty good. How about you?"  
  
"Mine was Great. Jack, I have something very important to tell you."  
  
"I hope it's good news."  
  
"Oh it is. The reason I got home late, was because I went to the doctor. (she hands him a piece of paper) That's our baby Jack.  
  
"Janet!! We're going to have a baby?! That's WONDERFUL!! (he picks her up and kisses her.) I'm going to be a dad! Oh honey, you'll make a wonderful mother."  
  
"And you'll make a wonderful father."  
  
Jack puts his hand on her stomach  
  
"Can you imagine Janet? Our little baby."  
  
"Yes Jack. It's wonderful."  
  
He kisses her  
  
"I love you baby."  
  
"I love you too sweetheart." 


	22. Pregnancy

Chapter 22 Pregnancy   
  
Janet and Jack are lying in bed together watching tv. Janet notices Jack staring at her.  
  
"What is it honey?"  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about how sexy you are, and how much I want you right now."  
  
"Oh really? Well Jack, due to my condition, we can't do what we usually do, but I read in one of my mother to be books that men like it when you play romantic music and let them rub your belly."  
  
"Works for me!"  
  
Jack pulls of her shirt as she reaches over to turn on the music. He gently rubs his hand up and down on her belly.  
  
"You're right Janet, This is romantic."  
  
"Yeah, It feels great. Why don't you rub my back, it's been really sore."  
  
"Whatever you want baby."  
  
He gently massages her back.  
  
"Oh Janet, I'll be glad when our love life is back to normal."  
  
"Me too, honey, me too. Why don't you rub my feet now."  
  
He rubs her feet.  
  
"Oh yeah! That's great Jack, don't stop!"  
  
He plants small kisses down her neck. Then, he gently turns her head, and kisses her passionately. They moan in delight. She turns to kiss his neck.  
  
"Oh Lordy Lordy Lordy! Janet that feels SO nice!"  
  
"It must, you quit rubbing my feet!"  
  
"I'm sorry prescious!"  
  
He kisses her.  
  
"Jack, just think, in about 5 months, we're going to be parents!"  
  
"It's great baby. I just hope that we still have moments like these."  
  
"Oh Jack! Of course we will!"  
  
He kisses her neck.  
  
"Mmmm! I found that spot on your neck that tastes so good!"  
  
She squeels in pleasure.  
  
"Oh Jack! Don't stop!"  
  
He stops.  
  
"Sorry kid, you had your chance, Hoahh!"  
  
"Oh Jack!"  
  
They kiss. 


	23. Almost Over

Chapter 23 Almost Over   
  
Jack wakes up from a good night's sleep. He looks at Janet lying next to him. He leans over and kisses her.  
  
"Morning, How's my baby this morning?"  
  
"Morning honey, I'm ok, but my neck is stiff."  
  
"I'll take care of that. Only 1 month to go!"  
  
He massages her neck.  
  
"That feels much better honey, thanks."  
  
"Anything for my baby."  
  
He kisses her.  
  
"Oh Jack! I love it when you call me your baby! It makes me feel special!"  
  
"Well, you are my baby, that's why I like to call you that."  
  
"Janet, you are so beautiful!"  
  
"Oh Jack! I am not! I'm fat!"  
  
"No you're not! You're pregnant, and I think pregnant women are sexy!"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Of course I do! You're being very brave, bringing a new life into the world, and that really turns me on!"  
  
"Well I'm glad that it does, but I don't feel like fooling around right now."  
  
"I understand prescious."  
  
He kisses her forehead.  
  
"Are you hungry baby?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want some french fries with hot fudge and a pickle!"  
  
"Coming right up!"  
  
As Jack walks down to the kitchen, he has a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Yuck!"  
  
He fixes Janet's meal, and carries it to her.  
  
"Oh honey, this is great!"  
  
He gets up to go into the den.  
  
"Where are you going honey?"  
  
"I can't watch you eat that stuff!"  
  
She throws a pillow at him 


	24. It's Time

Chapter 24 It's Time   
  
Jack an Janet are watching a movie. Janet is sitting in Jack's lap. Suddenly, Janet screams out in pain.  
  
"Janet?! What's wrong baby?"  
  
"I think...I think it's time for the baby!"  
  
"Now?!"  
  
"Yeah! Right Now!"  
  
"Alright! Let's get you to the hospital!"  
  
They arrive at the hospital, where Terri is waiting for them. They get Janet settled in a room.  
  
"I'm here for you baby."  
  
"Owww!"  
  
"It's ok Janet."  
  
"Oh Jack! Shut up! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in this agony!"  
  
"You don't mean that!"  
  
"Yes I do! I'll never let you touch me again! OWWW!"  
  
"Oh Jack, come on, She's in a lot of pain."  
  
"Yeah Terri, I guess you're right."  
  
"Alright now Janet, you have to push."  
  
"Oh Terri! I can't!!"  
  
"Yes you can! Now push! Good! Push! Congratulations! It's a girl!"  
  
"A girl! Oh Janet Honey!"  
  
he kisses her.  
  
"Here she is!"  
  
Terri hands the baby to Janet.  
  
"Oh Jack, she's beautiful! (crying)"  
  
"She looks just like her mother."  
  
"Oh Jack! I'm sorry for all of the things I said! I will let you touch me again, sometime."  
  
"Oh Janet! What are we going to name her?"  
  
"How about Meredith Blair Tripper? We can call her Blair."  
  
" That's Perfect! Little Blair."  
  
"Do you want to hold her Jack?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Janet hands Blair to Jack.  
  
"Hi! Hi beautiful! I'm your daddy!"  
  
"Oh Jack! I love you!"  
  
"I love you too Janet, and our beautiful daughter Blair!" 


	25. Happy Ending

Chapter 25 Happy Ending   
  
Jack & Janet are admiring baby Blair as she sleeps in her crib.  
  
"Well baby, We've had some tough times, but this makes it all worth while."  
  
"Yeah Jack. It certainly does. Come with me, I have a surprise for you."  
  
Janet leads Jack into their bedroom. She pulls of her robe to reveal a red silk nightie.  
  
"Lordy Lordy Lordy!"  
  
"Jack honey, It's been six weeks. I've really missed you!"  
  
"JANET!!"  
  
He attacks her with kisses, throwing her on the bed.  
  
"Oh Janet, I want you right now!!!!!!"  
  
"Honey, Take me!!"  
  
He pulls of her clothes, then his own. He kisses her forcefully.  
  
"Oh Jack! I love it when you're aggressive!"  
  
He growls playfully. She blows in his ear.  
  
"Ok baby! That's it!"  
  
He enters inside her. They both moan in pleasure, happy to be reunited after such a long time.   
  
Later on, they fall asleep, happy to be together.  
  
A few weeks later, Jack is holding Blair on his chest, while Janet is getting dressed.  
  
"How's daddy's baby this morning? Daddy loves you! (kisses her) You are such a beautiful baby! Yes you are!"  
  
Janet is watching  
  
"There's something really sexy about a man holding a baby on his bare chest!"  
  
"Oh Janet!" (laughs, then kisses her)  
  
"Jack, I love you so much! You are a WONDERFUL husband and a TERRIFIC father!"  
  
"I love you too baby! I have the best wife and daughter in the whole world! It's true what they say, "Love Endures Forever!"  
  
Jack and Janet watch their daughter Blair blossom into adulthood, while enjoying their lives together.  
  
THE END 


End file.
